The Love Between Two
by Hyde Sama's Girl
Summary: Kagome moves to Tokyo to begin her new life. Just when she thinks things can't get any worse they do. The two most hottest guys in school end up falling in love with her. Oh and the happen to be brothers.
1. Default Chapter

A/U: I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi does so if you don't like what I'm writing then stop now and go away. Anyways for all you other people enjoy, comment, and read. For I shall rock your world 'evil laughs' and rule all. Oh sorry got carried away. Well here's how it got started this fic of mine. I just though of some ideas together and 'ha' here it is. So please enjoy it.  
  
PS: Hey Raven!!! Jess-chan, your beloved beta reader, is in tha hizouse!!  
  
The Love between Two  
  
Chapter One: New Life In Tokyo  
  
"Ms. Higurashi this is your dorm." The councilor said pointing to a big brown door with the numbers Two Hundred and Six written in gold letters. "Your stuff awaits you inside Ms. Higurashi." She said opening the door to reveal the dorm. Kagome walked in and couldn't believe her eyes; it was like a small apartment for two people. There was a kitchen, along with a living room, and even a dining room. She walked into the living room to see the most breath taking view of her life. There she could see the building lights in the darkness of the city. People scurried about mining their own lives. The city Tokyo could be seen though the window in her living room and she loved the sight. "Not bad for the tenth floor right?" Kagome turned around to match a face with the voice. She couldn't believe her eyes; there stood the most beautiful girl Kagome had ever seen. She had long black hair and was about her height. "I shall leave you two to get acquainted." With that said the councilor walked out of the dorm. "The name is Sango." She said with a hand out for Kagome to shake in return. Kagome just stood there, shocked that she had such a beautiful roommate. "Oh, Kagome Higurashi." She said shaking her hand in return. "Wow, I can't believe that I am really in Tokyo. The biggest city in Japan." Kagome walked over and sat on the couch looking out the window. "So this city really is the city that never sleeps." Sango looked at Kagome who was pretty occupied with the view of the city. "So where did you used to live? Because it looks like you've never been in a big city before." Kagome turned to face Sango. "Yeah, I used to live in a small city in Okinawa." She turned back around to face the city. "Wow, how small was the city?" Sango asked with curiosity. "It wasn't that small but compared to here it is pretty small." Sango got up and walked to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of coke. "Do you want something to drink?" She asked, as she opened the cabinet, not sure to grab one glass or two. "Yes, coke please, with ice. Thank you!" Sango made her way back to the couch with their drinks. "You know Tokyo Private High is really a nice school." She turned to look out the window to see what Kagome found so fascinating about the city at night. "Some of us choose to come here while others are sent by their parents so they won't have to deal with them." Kagome sat there trying to figure out which one she was. She did choose to come here and her mom did send her off. "Which one are you Sango? If you don't mind me asking." Sango continued to look out the window, not wanting to face Kagome. "Unfortunately I didn't have a choice and was just sent here. One day I came home from school to find my things packed and the next thing I knew I was here." She turned to look at Kagome. Kagome could see the sadness in Sango's eyes. "I'm sorry Sango." Sango gave her a soft smile. "It's ok. Besides my family is here. I have friends and a cute, perverted boyfriend." She started laughing when Kagome made a face. "Well I better go to bed, it's late and I have a meeting for my tennis club in the morning. Sorry I won't be able to walk you to the office." She walked over and turned the kitchen light off. "It's ok, I am pretty sure I can find it myself." "Thanks so much Kagome. Well good night." She said walking off into her room. "Good night Sango." Sango turned around and smiled, then shut her door. Kagome looked around the dorm. "So this is my home from now on." She was about to go to her room when she saw the door unlocked. "Ah, better lock it. There might be some weird peeping tom out there." She locked the door and turned the light off in the living room. The door to the room that she would be staying in was open. The councilor was right all her stuff was in her room. "Well I better unpack my bag." She opened her bag to find a letter with the words Kagome in her mom's handwriting. She took out the letter and read it. *Dear Kagome, Sorry I wasn't there to see you off. Be sure to call me every day of the week. Sota is already missing you. Grandpa wants you to continue your miko training. There's a temple at your school and I know because I already checked. Make good grades and NO BOYFRIENDS! I love you and will always miss you with all my heart.  
Love,  
Mom "Oh, yes mom like there's going to be a guy out there for me." She closed the letter and put it back in the envelope. She placed the letter on the desk and continued to unpack.  
  
A/U: Well that was it for the first chapter. Stay tune for the next chapter of "The Love between Two." We need to thank Jess-Chan for the editing. We love you so much Jess-Chan.  
  
Jess-chan bowing * Thank-you! Thank-you! I hope many people review and continue to read because from what I'VE heard...* pauses for dramatic effect * things are about to...heat...up! Muwahhahahaha!! *Evil Laugh * 


	2. An Arrogant Dog

A/U: Konnichiwa! Yes this is chapter two. Things will be heating up soon and there will be lemon too for all you perverts out there. _ well now that that's clear read, comment, and enjoy! For I, Raven shall rock your world once more. 'Better like rule the world. All humanity shall be ruled by me. Everyone gets to watch all the anime they want, eat all the ramen they want to, and finally to get laid *bad thoughts* Sorry well just take out the get laid part or NOT! *Hehehe* Enjoy!'  
  
The Love between Two  
  
Chapter Two: An Arrogant Dog  
  
"6:30!" Kagome quickly jumped out of bed. "Stupid clock. I set it for 6:00. Man I'm going to be late and it's my first day." She went to her closet to get out her clothes that she had set out the night before. Blue jeans and a Tommy shirt. She combed her hair, left it down, put lip-gloss on and took one final look in the mirror. "There." She grabbed her book bag and a sweater. She opened the door to see a dark apartment. "Everything is still off. Maybe Sango already left." The door to Sango's room flew open and Sango came running out. "Shit I'm late!" She ran by Kagome, waving, and was gone out the door. Kagome just stared out of the door that was wide open and still swinging because Sango was in a hurry. She shook her head and glanced at her watch. "Crap now I'm late!" She locked the door and hurried down the hall. "Man I've been walking for ever." She dragged her bag on the ground and looked at the signs to see were the front office is. "I'm never going to find it." She saw a boy walking really fast down the next hall. She ran to catch up with him so she could get directions. "Excuse me, do you know were the front office is?" He turned around to see a beautiful girl with a lost and confused look on her face. "Hello there beautiful." Kagome couldn't believe he called her that. "Now what was your question?" He said trying to look like he knew everything. "Do you know were the office is?" She said in annoyance. "Oh yeah, go down the hall, then make a right, then you'll go down the next hall and take a left, then down a little ways till you come to a another hall then you'll make a right and the first door on the left is the stairs. Go up and then walk all the way down and you'll see the office door." Kagome just stood there with a dumbfounded expression on her face. "Thank you." She said bowing and turning around to leave with the directions still fresh in her head. "Sure anything for you my love." He waved goodbye and ran off, afraid of being late to class. "Ok, he said take a right, no a left, or was it a right. Damn it I'm lost. Hey there's the stairs" She was walking up and not paying any attention to the next step. "Ahhhhhh!! Oh God no!!" She closed her eyes knowing she was going to hit the ground hard. Her eyes were still closed but no impact of the ground or the stairs happened. "I'm dead, I'm dead. I'm dead." She opened her eyes to see a pair of amber eyes staring into hers. She couldn't help but stare back. His long sliver hair was even more beautiful. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry." She said getting off the guy she fell on. "About time you stupid wench. God you weigh a fucking ton." Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What did you say?!" She said with a harsh tone in her voice. "You heard me Bitch!" Kagome couldn't believe anyone, let alone this guy, had the nerve to call her that. "You, asshole, I fall down the stairs and you don't even ask if I'm ok. You arrogant dog!" He just stood there in shock that she was holding her ground. "Who the hell do you think you're taking to?" She just stood there with a dumbfound face. "You, you moron." He cocked his eye brow to the side. "Oh, you must be new. Seeing that you don't know who you're talking to." She just glared at him with despise. "And who do I happen to be talking to?" She said in annoyance. He smirked and stood tall to show off. "You happen to be talking to Inuyasha BITCH!" She was pissed now and was losing her patience. "You know what Inuyasha." She said his name with despise. "What?" He asked in annoyance. She smirked and cocked an eye brow. He looked at her confused. "SIT YOU ARROGANT DOG!" Before he new what was coming she punched him in the face. She turned around, grabbed her bag off the floor and stomped up the stairs pissed off. There on the floor laid an Inuyasha with a red mark on his face were she had punched him.  
  
A/U: Well that's it for chapter two. Just a quick question. Does anyone like the vampire Lestat? Because I like him. He's so hot in the Queen of the damned. *Bad thoughts* Anyways look out for chapter three. Let's think Jess-Chan for her editing. We love you Jess-Chan!  
Ki o tsukete!  
  
Jess-chan: Well I, personally, favor the vampire Don from Mad MadHouse. Anyone else besides me seen it? * looks around*  
  
Raven here again. Yes, I got a review that it should be a little longer. Longer you say then longer you get. I'm here to please my readers. Oh and they wanted sess/kag. Well I can't tell you who gets the girl but if you really want to know keep reading. 


End file.
